moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Female Bear
The Female Bear is an 1988 animated film Plot Voices *Pauline Collins as Rosie the Bear *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Wesley Ruggles as Tony the Bear *Billy Wilder as Schmendrick *Alfred Hitchcock as Prince Lir *Ray Milland as Prince Johnny *Cyril Ritchard as Henry I of England *Walter Abel as Henry II of England *Roderick Cook as Henry III of England *Jerry Fujikawa as Henry IV of England *Patrick Waddington as Henry V of England *S.N. Behrma as Henry VI of England *Irving Berlin as Henry VII of England *Frankie Cullen as Henry VIII of England *J. Arthur Rank as Richard I of England *Derek Godfrey as Richard II of England *Jonathan Frid as Richard III of England *Norman Taurog as Richard of York, 3rd Duke of York *Charles Chaplin as John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster *Geoff Dyer as Edward I of England *Edward Dmytryk as Edward III of England *Don DeFore as Edward IV of England *Alan Hale, Jr. as Edward V of England *Francis Ford Coppola as Edward, the Black Prince *Whit Stillman as Edward the Confessor *Sidney Blackmer as Harold Godwinson *Jimmy Durante as William the Conqueror *Ed Sullivan as Egbert of Wessex *Jim Hanson as Rollo *Sterling Holloway as Robert Curthose *Hans Conried as Stephen, King of England *Bill Peet as Oliver Cromwell *Ernest Haller as Charles I of England *George Raft as Charles II of England *Jack Oakie as Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor *Roscoe Karns as Henry Frederick, Prince of Wales *Gene Raymond as Louis XIV of France *George Burns as Louis XVI of France *Laurence Olivier as Louis XV of France *James Stewart as Louis XIII of France *Gordon MacRae as Anthony van Dyck *Ray Bolger as James VI and I *George Cukor as James II of England *Leo Robin as Cardinal Richelieu *Cary Grant as Peter the Great *Howard Hawks as Louis, Grand Dauphin *Edward Andrews as James Hepburn, 4th Earl of Bothwell *Bill Thompson as Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley *Walt Disney as James Stewart, 1st Earl of Moray *Robert Carson as William Parker, 4th Baron Monteagle *Robert Young as Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor *Donald Ogden Stewart as John Calvin *Robert Montgomery as Martin Luther *John Larroquette as John, Elector of Saxony *Colin Kenny as Lucas Cranach the Elder *James C. Huffman as Philipp Melanchthon *Bing Crosby as Farmer *Rik Mayall as Thanos *Paul O'Grady as Mr. Freeze *Brian Glover as Henry Villanova *Ray Winstone as Bowser *Joe Ranft as Zorak and Vile the Bluebottle *Leslie Phillips as Reptillus Maximus *John Cleese as The Cleric *Donald Sutherland, Warren Mitchell, John Thaw, Ronnie Barker, Christopher Lee and Ron Moody as Velociraptors *Joss Ackland as Tyrannosaurus *Peter Cushing as Rayquaza *Arthur Lowe, Roy Kinnear and Gordon Jackson as King Ghidorah *Peter Wyngarde as Goliathon *Jon Pertwee as Carnotaurus *Peter Bowles as Albertosaurus *Charles Ruggles as Narrator *Chuck Jones as Himself (live action) Opening Scenes *Rosie the Bear with her Butterfly and smell the flowers. Music Music by Hoyt Curtin, Chris Stuart and Mike Townend (music from Superted) and Randy Newman (from Toy Story and A Bug's Life) Songs *Winter Song perfomed by Paul Carrack Director *Directed by Chuck Jones Animators *Ben Washam, Ken Harris, Robert Givens, Bob Inman, Phil Roman, Richard Thompson, Don Towsley, Phil Duncan, Tom Ray, Ian Henderson, Production Animation Filming Cast Music Deleted Scenes Soundtrack Release September 5, 1988 Gallery Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films